Una Historia Diferente
by palcalde
Summary: Rick un escritor de novelas de misterio que sin querer se mete en un lio que con la ayuda de la abogada Katherine Beckett intentaran resolver. ¿te gusta? entra y enterate de que sucedera en la vida de Rick y Kate una vez que se conocen
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje que os suene me pertenece XD

Ser abogada es complicado, pero lo es más si tus padres son los abogados más prestigiosos de Nueva York. Pero aun teniendo los padres que tengo, yo no quiero ser una más del montón, ni ser conocida por ser "la hija de Jim y Johanna Beckett", yo lo que quiero es destacar por mí misma. Hasta ahora solo había llevado casos pequeños, divorcios fáciles de solucionar etc..., pero ahora, estoy llevando el caso de un escritor bastante conocido, Richard Castle, cuando se lo dije a mi madre casi se cae muerta de la emoción y es que aunque yo no haya leído ni uno de sus libros, mi madre esta enamoradita de ellos y de él; dice que los libros son muy buenos, y si lo dice ella es que realmente lo son. A propósito, soy Katherine Beckett, pero todos me llaman Kate Beckett o solo Beckett, a excepción de mis padres que me llaman Katie y son los únicos que lo pueden hacer si alguien no quiere tener un pequeño problema conmigo.

A lo que iba, esta mañana mientras me tomaba mi primer café de la mañana, he recibido una llamada de Paula la publicista de Richard Castle:

\- Buenos días, estoy hablando con Katherine Beckett?

\- Si soy yo, ¿con quien hablo?

\- Mi nombre es Paula Haas y soy la publicista del famoso escritor Richard Castle, y bueno, tenemos referencias suyas muy buenas, por lo que nos gustaría contratarla para que lleve el caso de mi representado.

\- está bien, si le parece bien nos reunimos esta misma mañana y me cuentan todo el problema, y que venga el afectado.

\- por supuesto, a qué hora le viene bien?

\- pues... a las 10:30 estaría perfecto.

\- muy bien, pues allí estaremos

Una vez en la reunión, Paula y Richard me cuentan lo sucedido, bueno, más bien me lo cuenta Paula, el escritor solo se dedicaba de vez en cuando a decir comentarios egocéntricos sobre lo famoso que era y como atraía a las mujeres... Me ponen enferma los hombres que se creen dioses del Olimpo, pero bueno, por lo visto, Richard había sido acusado de provocar el incendio en un prostíbulo donde él estaba. Según él, sí que estaba borracho pero no tan borracho como para olvidarse de que había pasado, según su versión de los hechos, él estaba sentado en un reservado con dos prostitutas y se le cayó su copa sobre la mesa, y con el alcohol, otro cliente del ''pub'', como él lo llamaba, había intencionadamente tirado una cerilla, con la que previamente se había encendido un pitillo, para que le inculpasen a él por el incendio.

Para intentar saber más sobre quien era ese misterioso hombre, solo le pregunte si sabía quién era aquel hombre, y por lo visto ni él lo sabía ya que ''estuvo todo el rato de espaldas a mí'' me dijo. ¿Cómo iba a resolver esto? me la apañaría, era el caso más importante al que me enfrentaba desde que me gradué hace 3 años, y no iba a perderlo por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegue ese día a comer a casa de mis padres...

 **Hola! bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia**

 **Solo espero que si os gusta, porfa me lo digáis y si no os gusta alguna cosa por mínimo que sea me lo comentéis**


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje que os suene me pertenece

Cuando llegue ese día a comer a casa de mis padres, la comida estaba hecha y mis padres me estaban esperando, les había avisado en el último momento porque quería contarles lo del nuevo caso.

\- Bueno hija que tal hoy en el bufet

\- Bien, me han llamado para un caso más importante

\- Ay! Hija qué bien! Cuanto me alegro, y de que se trata?

\- Pues el escritor Richard Castle, que tanto te gusta, le han acusado sin pruebas de que incendió la zona del bar de un prostíbulo.

\- Ay! No me digas que has conocido a Richard Castle?!

\- si mamá, pero no es como tu pensabas, es insufrible, un egocéntrico y un engreído.

\- pero hija! Si solo le conoces de un momento, dale una oportunidad de que te conozca y se comporte como yo creo que es él realmente.

\- ay, mamá! Sí que te gusta ese hombre!

\- por como escribe no creo que realmente sea como lo describes, a lo mejor solo es la cara que da para parecer un famosillo sin corazón.

\- puede que tengas razón, pero...

\- siempre hay un pero...

\- sí, pero no pienso pasarle ni una tontería.

\- lógico en ti.- suspiro de madre- Bueno vamos a comer

Comieron hablando de varios temas sin mucha importancia y cuando terminaron se fue a su casa a pensar en el caso.

Estuvo toda la tarde pensando en lo raro que era que alguien quisiese incendiar un prostíbulo solo para culpar a un escritor de novelas policiacas. Al final decidió llamar a Richard y quedaron por la mañana en el bufet para hablar más calmadamente, quedaron a las 10:30 y se despidieron.

(Trozo de conversación de saludos y esas cosas...)  
\- bueno pues mañana a las 10:30 ¿le parece bien?  
\- me parece perfecto.  
\- Bueno pues nos vemos mañana Richard  
\- Por favor, llámame Rick o Castle, y buenas noches Kate -en tono graciosillo- no sueñes demasiado con tu escritor favorito  
\- Ya, procurare no soñar con JK Rowling -dijo entre risas  
\- hey! Eso duele, me refería a mí -dijo en tono ofendido  
\- Buenas noches Castle  
\- Buenas noches Kate, que duermas bien.

A la mañana siguiente...  
Kate se levanta con el sonido del despertador a las 7 como todas las mañanas, se ducha y se viste con unos pantalones de raya, una camisa y una americana. Una vez vestida, desayuna un café con unas tostadas y se va al trabajo.

(Despacho de la abogada Katherine Beckett)

'Toc-toc'  
\- adelante! -dice mientras se termina de servir su segundo café de la mañana-  
\- señorita Beckett, el señor Richard Castle y su publicista ya han llegado.  
\- vale, hágales pasar.

\- Buenos días Katherine  
\- Buenos días Paula  
\- Hola Kate  
Rodando los ojos- hola Castle...  
Bueno, os he llamado para poder averiguar porqué alguien querría hacerle parecer culpable de un incendio.  
\- Bueno, yo en eso no os sirvo de ayuda en esto así que me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. Me llamas cuando terminéis y vengo a por ti ¿vale Richard?  
\- Vale

Una vez Paula se ha ido empiezan a buscar alguna pista o cualquier cosa que hiciese que alguien quisiera inculpar al escritor de un incendio

\- Bueno... Ha pensado en alguien que quisiera que usted pasase por esto?  
\- Por dios, tutéame Kate  
\- Esta bien... Castle, has pensado en alguien que quiera que pases por esto?  
\- No, no sé quién quiere que pase por esto, pero es muy complicado, cualquier fan al que no haya podido firmar algo y se haya vuelto loco, mi ex-mujer, pero ella no sería capaz de esto, es mi editora. La verdad, no lo sé... Y la policía tampoco ha encontrado nada.  
\- Bueno, vamos a relajarnos y a pensarlo detenidamente, ¿quieres un café?  
\- si por favor!

Mientras Kate preparaba el café, Castle no paraba de fijarse en el buen cuerpo que tenía su abogada  
\- Sabes? Te queda muy bien el traje entero, pero no estarías más cómoda sin la americana?  
\- No Castle, estoy bien con mi americana, ¿quieres centrarte en tu amigo el pirómano?- dijo mientras se giraba y le miraba desafiante  
\- Vale, vale, solo era para que estuvieses más cómoda, tampoco es para que me mires así, aunque realmente te ves muy guapa Ja!  
\- Lo que tú digas Castle, toma tu café y sigamos con el trabajo  
\- está bien...  
.


	3. Chapter 3

\- bien, piensa en alguien, cualquiera que se te pase por la cabeza al que le caigas mal o que quiera acabar contigo o con tu carrera  
\- Bueno, algún fanatico obsesionado, hay muchos obsesionados conmigo-dice con una sonrisa y levantando la ceja haciéndose el interesante-...  
\- Castle!- dice gritando y dándole en el hombro y riendose- estoy hablando en serio, quieres centrarte de una vez?  
\- Au! Eso duele-dice señalándose al hombro- y también algún escritor como yo que me pueda tener envidia, seguramente con razón por que soy uno de los mejores pero bueno...  
Kate rodó los ojos e hizo como si no hubiese escuchado eso ultimo.  
\- Bueno, pediré al bar si tiene las cámaras de vigilancia de ese día y luego veremos que pasa vale?  
\- vale, bueno pues si eso es todo y no me necesita para nada mas... Por que no me necesitas para nada mas verdad?-dijo torciendo la cabeza y poniendo ojitos, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su abogada  
\- No, castle, ya no te necisito para nada mas por ahora. Así que ya te puedes ir a hacer tus cosas que ya te llamo yo si hay algo nuevo  
\- ui! Ya me llamad tú, que poco he oído yo eso, normalmente soy yo el que llama Ja!  
\- Adiós Castle!-dijo rodando los ojos otra vez

Una vez a solas con sus pensamientos...

\- ¿como es posible que un escritor que en un principio, en las revistas y por lo que decia mi madre era totalmente normal, sea tan egocentrico e insoportable?  
Y ¿por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma por este tío, que ni me va ni me viene? Sólo es un cliente que en cuanto resuelva su problema desaparecerá para siempre y no volverá hasta que tenga otro problema.

Mientras tanto, Rick iba de camino a su loft donde le esperaba una sorpresa. Su ya adolescente hija Alexis, de la cual se tuvo que despedir cuando ella tenia 11 años solo por que su madre, que durante esos 11 años de vida no la había hecho ni caso, quería tener "una familia de verdad" con su nuevo novio. Así fue como le arrebató a su hijita, su calabaza como él la llamaba por su pelo pelirrojo.  
Al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su loft, Castle cogió el ascensor y al llegar a su planta...  
\- Alexis! ¿Que haces aquí?  
\- Bueno, le he dicho a mamá que te echaba de menos y que queria volver contigo, pero al principio me ha dicho que no era bueno que yo viniese, por que me iba a llevar una decepción por que según ella, yo deje de vivir contigo por que tu querías tener mas tiempo para ti y que en eso yo era una carga. Pero de todas maneras si eso es verdad quería verlo por mi misma, si tu me dejas claro.  
\- Por supuesto que quiero que vuelvas conmigo, y eso de que yo quería mas tiempo para mi, es mentira, por que yo me lo pasaba mejor jugando a las pistolas láser contigo, que en una fiesta donde la gente te mira por encima del hombro.  
\- Genial! - dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su padre y lo abrazaba.- Bueno, y que tal estas?  
\- pues bien... Mas o menos, ahora estoy acusado injustamente de haber quemado una sala de un pub, pero se perfectamente que yo no lo hice por que lo hizo un hombre que se encendió un cigarro con una cerilla y la tiró a mi mesa que tenia alcohol en ella por que se me cayó una copa.  
\- bueno pero si tu no has sido, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien.  
Durante esa conversación, Rick y Alexis entraron en el loft y se dirigieron hacia el antiguo cuarto de Alexis, al llegar:  
\- bueno... Cuando tú madre te saco de mi vida, no supe que hacer con todo lo de tu habitación, así que la deje tal y como tu la dejaste, aunque ahora que la veo es un poco infantil para lo mayor que estas ya... Ai! Mi niña que se ha hecho mayor- dijo mientras la besaba la cabeza- ve deshaciendo la maleta que tenemos que ir a comprar muebles  
\- vale jajaja

En ese momento llaman a la puerta...

.  
.

 **CONTINUARA!**  
 _ **¿Quien**_ __ _ **habrá**_ __ _ **llamado? ¿Como**_ __ _ **se**_ __ _ **adaptará**_ __ _ **Alexis**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **vida**_ __ _ **con**_ __ _ **su**_ __ _ **padre?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**En ese momento llaman a la puerta** Castle deja a Alexis deshaciendo la maleta y baja a ver quien es. Al llegar, abre y se encuentra con su preciosa abogada:

\- Beckett! ¿que haces aqui?

\- tengo que hablar contigo sobre el caso, han llegado las grabaciones y en ningún momento se le ve la cara, se ve un anillo de casado y un tatuaje en el cuello pero no la cara

\- bueno... Pero con eso algo se podra descubrir ¿no?- en ese momento se oye un golpe procedente de arriba de las escaleras

\- he interrumpido algo importante?

\- oh no! bueno, a ver es importante, pero voy a tener mucho tiempo para estar con ella, por lo que no pasa nada.

A esto que se ve bajando por las escaleras a Alexis:

\- oye! quien ha sido el que ha llamado?

\- Alexis! te presento a mi abogada Katherine Beckett

\- Encantada Katherine! yo soy Alexis

\- Encantada Alexis, puedes llamarme Kate si quieres- dice con una sonrisa

\- esta bien, pues encantada Kate

\- igualmente Alexis. ¿y vosotros que sois, pareja o algo asi?

\- no jajaja ella es mi hija

\- tu ¿que?

\- mi hija

\- no habias comentado que tenias una hija

\- ya bueno, hace cinco años su madre se la llevo de Nueva York a Los Angeles y ahora ella ha decidido volver, no digo nada por que pensaba que hasta que no fuese mayor de edad no volveria a verla.  
\- vaya papá! No sabía eso  
\- el que? Que siempre tube la esperanza de que volvieses conmigo?  
\- si, bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que si fuese por el marido de mamá yo jamás habría venido...  
\- espera, por que dices eso?  
\- a él no le gustaba la idea de que yo volviese contigo, dijo que tu me metías malas ideas en la cabeza, sobre mamá y que si volvía contigo, seguramente después no querría volver.  
\- oye Kate, por que no te quedas y cenas con nosotros?  
\- bueno... Si a tu padre le parece bien  
\- claro! Alexis lleva 5 años fuera de la ciudad, será bueno que tenga a alguien con quien hablar hasta que empicen las clases.  
\- pues perfecto! Voy a preparar algo de cenar  
\- espera, ¿sabes cocinar?  
\- claro! Papá, tengo 16  
\- Castle, dejala que te sorprenda, venga Alexis que yo te ayudo  
\- ah no, vosotros os sentáis con una copa de vino mientras yo cocinó y otro día ya cocinas  
\- esta bien...  
\- ¿tomas vino verdad? -le pregunta Castle  
\- si-dice mientras se sienta en el sofá

En esto que Castle se dirige hacia la mini-nevera con vinos y champagne, sirve dos copas y se dirige al sofá, le entrega una de ellas a Kate y se sientan  
\- a propósito, sobre lo del video, he hablado con la policía y dicen que intentarán averiguar quien es por un reconocimiento por el tatuaje y el anillo  
\- pero eso si lo consiguen seria tener al culpable! Aunque lo que me preguntó es ¿si ya saben que fue ese tipo el que inició el incendio, por que sico to acusado?  
\- buena pregunta, no se exactamente Castle pero puede ser por dos razones, la primera que necesiten un culpable y la segunda que te culpen por cómplice, si alguien quiere hacerte daño puede decir que derramaste ese vaso a propósito para luego provocar el incendio  
\- pero yo no hice eso!  
\- ya, pero eso el juez no lo sabe

Después de eso, llegó Alexis avisando que la cena estaba lista, era medallones de merluza que a ella le encantaba comer cuando vivía con su padre  
\- ei! Has preparado los medallones!  
\- si jajaja, me encantaban cuando vivía contigo y mientras estaba con mamá sólo los podía comer cuando josh estaba de viaje, por que a él no le gustan y decía que el era el que decidía que se comía en la casa y no una niña  
\- bueno, pero ahora los podrás comer siempre y cuando me invites a mi a comerlos contigo  
\- esta bien jajaja  
Pasaron una cena muy agradable, hablando de los estudios y de las novelas, Kate comentó que a su madre le encantaban sus libros y al despedirse:  
\- Kate espera un momento aquí  
\- esta bien...  
Rock de dirige hacia su despacho y toma un ejemplar de su último libro, abre la portada y escribe en su interior: _para Johanna Beckett, por haber criado tan bien a su hija. Con cariño Richard Castle_ y debajo de esto la firma de este mismo. Al salir le entrega una bolsa cerrada con algo escrito en la bolsa: _**Para JB**_ __  
\- vaya Castle, gracias  
\- de nada

Después de esto, Alexis y Kate se despiden, después de haber estado hablando se habian caído muy bien y se dijeron que se tenían que ver para tomar un café, después fuel el turno de Castle, del cual se depidio con dos besos y una mirada ardiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de esto, Alexis y Kate se despiden, después de haber estado hablando se habian caído muy bien y se dijeron que se tenían que ver para tomar un café, después fuel el turno de Castle, del cual se depidio con dos besos y una mirada ardiente.**

A la mañana siguiente, Castle fue con Alexis en busca de muebles para la habitación de Alexis (imagen) y después a matricularla en el instituto al cual tendría que empezar a ir al día siguiente. Después volvieron a casa donde Alexis quería empezar ya a preparar todo para el instituto.

En otro punto de la ciudad...  
( _Despacho de la_ _abogada Beckett)_  
*Toc-Toc*  
\- Adelante...

\- Hola! Estas ocupada?

\- Mamá! Que haces aqui?

\- venía a visitar a mi hija, la que ayer tenía una cena con sus padres y se le olvido

\- es verdad la cena, lo siento mamá es que fui a casa de Rick a hablarle de una cosa del caso y su hija me invitó a cenar con ellos

\- su que?

\- su hija, Alexis, es una chica encantadora y super inteligente

\- vaya! No sabía que tenía una hija

\- si bueno, según me contaron ayer su madre se la llevó cuando tenía 11 años a Los Ángeles y Rick pensaba que no la volvería a ver hasta que fuese mayor de edad pero que por sorpresa ha vuelto

\- ui! Hija, que bien te estas llevando con él después de decir... Como era? Insufrible, egocéntrico y egoísta?

\- y sigue siendo insufrible y egocéntrico. Y lo de egoísta pues me lo tendre que guardar por que me ha dado esto...

Le entrega el libro:

\- te ha regalado a ti su último libro?

\- bueno...si, pero mira dentro...

\- _para Johanna Beckett, por haber criado tan bien a su hija. Con cariño Richard Castle_ \- leyó en voz alta- un momento... No es para ti, es para mi!- dijo muy ilusionada y abrazando a su hija- como sabe que a mi me gustan sus libros?

\- se lo dije yo, por que su hija me preguntó que si yo también era fan de los libros de su padre y la dije que yo no, pero que mi madre si.

\- ay! Hija que ilusión me hace, porqué no les invitas un día a comer a casa?

\- Por que es un cliente mamá y seria poco profesional

\- ay! hija, no pasa nada por que un cliente cene con su abogada, puede ser perfectamente una reunion.

\- esta bien... hablare con él

 _horas mas tarde..._

\- Castle, te he llamado para decirte...

 **Buenas! este es un capitulo mas cortito, no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribi :S Espero que aun asi os guste como va la historia y dejadme REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**horas mas tarde...**_

 **\- Castle, te he llamado para decirte** que no han podido identificar el tipo por los tatuajes y del anillo lo único que saben es que es un anillo de casado y según la inscripción son J.D y M.C, pero al ser de hombre puede que no sea de casado sino de promesa hacia su pareja  
\- eso que quiere decir? Tenemos algo más o seguimos estancados?  
\- hemos avanzado un poco, pero no mucho, lo siento  
\- no pasa nada kate, no es tu culpa  
\- bueno, hablamos cuando tenga algo más vale?  
\- Vale, oye Kate!  
\- dime  
\- que le pareció a tu madre el libro?  
\- ah si, sobre eso, le encanto y quiere conocerte por lo que te ha invitado a ti y a Alexis a cenar un día a casa. Si tu quieres claro...  
\- por supuesto, después de que me dijeses que tu madre es una gran fan mia, me encantará conocerla  
\- bueno, pues ya te diré cuando es la cena, hasta luego  
Y colgó la conversación. Kate no llegaba a entender por que se había puesto tan nerviosa con el tema de la cena, es sólo una simple cena, sólo que será con sus padres y su madre, como le caiga bien y le parezca divertido empezará a contar anécdotas suyas de cuando era pequeña y eso no creía que fuese bueno para la relación entre un cliente y su abogada.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Castle, Alexis estaba de los nervios ya que mañana sería su primer día de instituto en el mismo centro al que iba antes de que su madre de la llevase a Los Ángeles y tenía miedo de que siguiesen allí sus antiguos compañeros, con los que no hablaba desde entonces. Estaba de un lado para otro hablando sin parar sobre que tenía que llevar, de como tenía que reaccionar, que la iban a preguntar, pero sobre todo tenía miedo por saber si seguían allí sus antiguas amigas de las que no se pudo despedir y con las que no ha vuelto a hablar, saber si se habían enfadado con ella  
\- Lex, tranquilizate, nadie te va reprochar nada, tu no podías elegir y por desgracia yo tampoco puede hacer nada para que te quedases conmigo, eras una niña y ellas también lo eran, estará todo bien  
\- Ya papá, pero y si no lo esta? Y si no me quieren hablar por no haber hablado con ellas en 5 años?  
\- Has estado 5 años sin hablar conmigo y yo no me he enfadado  
\- Ya, pero tu eres mi padre  
\- con más razón me podría haber enfadado y no lo he hecho  
\- por cierto, que quería Beckett?  
\- aaah decirme que no han identificado al hombre del vídeo de seguridad, que sólo han visto un anillo de casado o de promesa que no se sabe muy bien de que es con las letras J.D y M.C y que sus padres nos quieren conocer a ti y a mi  
\- que quieren que?!  
\- conocernos! No es increíble?!  
\- si, por cierto, puedo ver la foto del bar?  
\- claro  
Le enseña la foto y...

.  
 **Continuará!**  
 **¿Que dirá Alexis de la foto? ¿Que pasará en la cena con los padres de Beckett? ¿quienes son J.D y M.C?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Le enseña la foto y...**_

\- a mi ese tatuaje me suena, se que lo he visto en algún lado, pero no se donde...  
\- y el anillo, te suena el anillo?  
\- si, es como el que le compré a mamá  
\- para que le compraste el anillo?  
\- para su celebración de pareja de echo con josh  
\- no decías que era su marido?  
\- es como su marido, sólo que como no tenéis la anualidad, mamá sigue teniendo tu apellido y no se pueden casar por la iglesia y mamá dice que o se casa por la iglesia o no se casa  
\- ósea que tu madre todavía es Meredith Castle?  
\- si  
\- y el josh ese como se apellida?  
\- Davidson, por?  
\- ese tatuaje no lo tendrá él, verdad?  
\- pues ahora que lo dices puede que si, pero que pasa papá?  
\- tengo que llamar a Beckett!  
\- a Kate? Para que?  
Mientras Alexis decía esa frase Castle iba marcando el número de Beckett:  
\- si?  
\- Beckett, ya se quien es el de la foto  
\- enserio? Bueno, ven a mi despacho y me lo cuentas  
\- vale, salgo para allá  
*cuelgan*  
\- Alexis quedate en casa, enseguida vuelvo  
\- vale

Castle sale prácticamente corriendo de su loft, coge su Ferrari y se dirige al despacho de Beckett, una vez allí:  
\- Castle! Como es que has descubierto quien es?  
\- pues es que cuando he hablado contigo me ha escuchado mi hija y me ha pedido ver la foto, se la he enseñado y me ha dicho que le sonaba el tatuaje, entonces le he dicho que si reconocía el anillo y me ha dicho que fue ella quien lo compró  
\- como? Que tu hija compró el anillo que lleva el que te quiere inculpar?  
\- exacto, por lo visto es del novio o marido o lo que sea de mi ex-mujer ósea de su madre  
\- y como se llama el novio/marido de tu ex?  
\- Josh  
\- Josh que más?  
\- Davidson  
\- J.D! Y M.C? Es tu ex?  
\- si, según me ha explicado Alexis, como no tenemos la anulidad, ante los ojos de Dios seguimos casado y por eso ella sigue teniendo mi apellido y no se puede casar oficialmente con este tipejo o sea que M.C es Meredith Castle  
\- no crees que va a ser un poco raro que el actual novio de tu ex, quiera meterte en la cárcel?  
\- no, es muy normal, en las películas sería por que se siente amenazado de una posible reconciliación  
\- ya Castle, pero esto no es una película  
\- pero a que lo parece EH!- dice con tono burlesco  
\- Castle! Dejate de tonterías quieres?  
\- vale... A lo que iba, que en este caso el miedo sería impodible, llevó sin hablar con Meredith desde que se llevó a Alexis  
\- no la llamabas para saber como iba la vida de tu hija?  
\- si, pero no me lo cogía  
\- como puede una persona dejar al padre de su hija sin noticias de ella durante 5 años!?  
\- bueno, al final si que conseguí tener noticias de Alexis, pero por que ella era y es una chica muy lista, ella me mandaba cartas todos los meses y me contaba que tal, y me ponían en las cartas que si la recibía y la seguía queriendo hiciese algo que ella ponía en la carta, cada vez era diferente por que si repetíamos lo mismo siempre su madre se iba a dar cuenta, en la carta del mes de su cumpleaños me pedía que le enviaenviase un peluche con la carta de respuesta dentro, y por navidad y las notas igual  
\- que tierno, la verdad es que si que parece una chica muy inteligente, se nota que la quieres con locura  
\- es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida

 **Continuará!**  
 **¿Que harán Castle y Beckett con la información que tienen sobre el culpable?**  
 **¿Se enterará Josh de que le han descubierto?**  
 **¿Que tal le ira a Alexis en su primer día de clase?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**\- es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida**_  
\- seguro!  
\- sabes? Esta como loca por empezar el instituto mañana, no se a quien ha salido  
\- si, se nota que a ti no te gustaba mucho el ir a clase, seguro que eras de los que estaba más tiempo en el despacho del director que en clase  
\- pues no lista, algunas veces si que me pasaba a hacerle una visita, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en clase escribiendo historias  
\- enserio? Ósea que lo de escribir te viene desde pequeño  
\- no era obvio? Publique mi primera novela estando en la universidad  
\- hay gente que simplemente tiene suerte  
\- soy un chico afortunado y la chica que este conmigo será una chica afortunada-dice levantando una ceja y guiñandola un ojo  
\- para ya Castle! Así no conquistas ni a una mosca! Y mucho menos a una chica...  
\- pues tu te has puesto roja!  
\- si, de impotencia  
\- por no poder resistirte a...  
\- a darte  
\- el que?  
\- esto- dice mientras le da una colleja  
\- oye! Eso duele!  
\- te aguantas... Por fanfarrón  
\- bueno... Y cuando me vas a presentar a tus padres?  
\- el viernes, y yo no te los presentó, ellos sobre todo mi madre te quieren conocer  
\- por que soy apasionante? O por que quieren tenerme en la familia?  
\- ni una ni otra, bueno, alomejor en la familia  
\- a si?  
\- si, como la mascota...  
\- eso duele aquí drntro- dice señalandose al corazón- que lo sepas  
\- que pena... Bueno Castle, tienes que irte que tengo que hacer unas llamadas para lo de tu caso  
\- vale, me llamas cuando sepas algo- dice mientras se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego

Cuando se da media vuelta, Beckett se muerde el labio. ¿Como diablos la podía confundir tanto? Ella no era así, cuando le gustaba un chico iba a por él, ¿que la estaba pasado? Este hombre la estaba volviendo loca y no sabía en que sentido  
Después de sus reflexiones, hizo unas cuantas llamadas, pero lo único que consiguió es que le dijesen que las pruebas no las podía entregar ahora sino qque hasta dentro de dos semanas nada. Así que se fue a casa, se preparó un baño relajante con velas olor a cereza, que eran sus favoritas, una copa de vino y un buen libro, el último de su querido cliente _Richard Castle._

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Castle, Alexis se había levantado la primera y se había tomado un café con leche y le había preparado otro a su padre, después de prepararle el café, fue a despertarle y a decirle que la tenía que llevar al instituto.  
Una media hora despues, Castle y Alexis iban de camino al instituto cuando llega un mensaje de Beckett:  
 _Hola Castle, cuando puedas pasate por mi despacho gracias_  
\- Papá, que te traes con Kate?  
\- con Beckett? Nada, por?  
\- bueno, he visto como la mitad y nunca miraste así ni a mamá y a Gina. Luego sus padres nos quieren conocer  
\- sus padres nos quieren conocer por que su madre es una gran fan mia  
\- no se... Pero te digo que desde fuera parece como si fueses a conocer a los padres de tu novia y Beckett no es tu novia verdad?  
\- no, claro que no!  
\- pero te gusta a que si?  
\- Abajo señorita que ya hemos llegado  
\- pero...  
\- ni pero ni nada, vas a llegar tarde  
\- papá, quedan 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases y me sigo acordando de por donde se llega a las clases, así que no evites mi pregunta  
\- pues te bajas y buscas a tu tutor, y no evitó tu pregunta, sólo que tu tienes que ir al instituto  
\- y tu tienes que irte a ver a Beckett  
\- exacto  
\- ves, como una pareja  
\- que no som  
\- adiós papá, te quiero!  
\- os una pareja... Ya nada... Adiós hija

Ya en el despacho de Beckett...

 **¿Como se tomara Rick el tener que esperar dos semanas más?**  
 **¿Que pasará en la cena con los padres de Beckett?**  
 **¿Como estará Alexis después de su primer día de clase?**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya en el despacho de Beckett:  
\- Castle tenemos un problema, hasta dentro de dos semanas no se puede acusar a ningún culpable ni hacer nada referente a tu caso  
\- pero... Y eso por qué?  
\- no lo sé, no me han querido decir nada. Lo que si vamos a hacer es ir a la comisaría donde investigaron la fotografía  
\- vale, vamos ahora, estoy libre  
\- sí, vamos  
Ya en la comisaría...  
\- buenos días, soy el capitán Gates, en que puedo ayudarles  
\- buenas, me llamó Katherine Beckett y soy la abogada de Richard Castle  
\- el escritor?  
\- sí, soy yo!  
\- encantada de conocerle Sr. Castle  
\- bueno..., y es que hace un par de días, cerca de una semana pedí a uno de sus investigadores que si podían identificar a un hombre en una fotografía  
\- oh! Esos debieron de ser Esposito y Ryan  
\- los mismos, es que no me salían sus nombres.  
\- bien, pues pase por aquí y así pueden hablar con ellos

 _*Salita de descanso de la comisaría*_  
\- buenas, son Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle?  
\- sí, somos nosotros, usted es Esposito?  
\- El mismo-dijo el moreno- Sentimos no haber podido descubrir quién es el hombre de la fotografía, pero sea quien sea no debe de ser trigo limpio, lo único que descubrimos de ese tatuaje es que pertenecía a una banda muy peligrosa de narcotraficantes y asesinos a sueldo  
\- enserio? Tan malo es el padrastro de Alexis?  
\- perdona quién?  
\- oh! Si, el tío de la foto, mi hija ha sabido quien es, y es el novio o marido o algo así de su madre.  
\- ósea, que el que te ha atacado es la pareja de tu ex  
\- si  
\- tío! Le hasta hecho algo?  
\- no! Si no le conozco!  
\- oye Castle, y si lo ha hecho porque Alexis de ha vuelto a mudar contigo?  
\- es una posibilidad, pero a el que más le da? Si no es nada suyo  
\- bueno, es su hijastra  
\- ya, pero no es que yo haya intentado que ella se mude, lo ha querido ella por si sola  
\- bueno...-dijo el moreno- Ryan, ve buscando todo lo que encuentres de este hombre y año mejor de esa manera podamos destapar una de las bandas más misteriosas de estados unidos y resolver su cado- dijo señalando a Castle  
\- ya, pero eso va a tardar mucho?  
\- eso no se lo podemos decir por qué no lo sabemos, queremos hacer las cosas bien y discretamente para que ellos no se den cuenta y de vuelvan a esconder.  
\- bueno... Gracias  
\- nos vamos ya?  
\- yo sí, cuanto antes les dejemos tranquilos, antes empezaran a trabajar en ello y antes solucionaremos tu caso  
\- está bien...- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor de la comisaría.

Ya en el ascensor...  
\- oye, es la hora de comer, te invito  
\- no gracias Castle, yo tengo trabajo que hacer y tú tienes una conversación con tu hija, pregúntale sobre su primer día en el instituto y luego hazla preguntas sobre su padrastro a ver si podemos sacar algo y ayudar a Ryan y esposito.  
\- vale, si descubro algo te llamo  
\- vale!

Al salir de la comisaria, Castle se dirige hacia su coche y va a buscar a Alexis al instituto  
\- Hola Papá! No sabía que venías a por mí  
\- hola vuelo, quería darte una sorpresa, que tal tu primer día?  
\- la verdad? Raro.  
\- raro por qué?  
\- en mi clase están todas mis antiguas amigas pero ya no se hablan entre ellas y no se acordaban de mi  
\- bueno hija, en parte es lógico que ya no se lleven, te fuiste hace 5 años y en 5 años la gente cambia mucho  
\- ya, pero me imaginaba que alguna se habría separado, pero no todo el grupo... No se papá... Yo no tengo una personalidad definida como parece que ellas la tienen y no se con quién juntarme  
\- siempre puedes intentar reunirlas a todas  
\- como reunirlas? Pero si entre algunas se odian!  
\- bueno, año mejor lo que las hace falta es alguien como tú, eres como una pegamento, sin ti, el grupo no está igual de unido y se separa  
\- ósea que ahora soy un pegamento?  
\- puede que siempre lo hayas sido, pero a veces eso es lo mejor...  
\- bueno, y aparte de eso, las clases geniales y me encantan mis profesores, por lo menos ahora me gustan  
\- Ja! Ya de te pasará  
\- jaja, puede ser, y que habéis descubierto nuevo...  
\- bueno... Ahora no puedo hablar de ello, porque a Beckett la dijeron que no se podía avanzar con mi caso hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que decidimos ir a comisaría y nos dijeron que se había paralizado por que el caso estábamos grande que un simple incendio. Y no te puedo decir más por qué no de si estoy autorizado para ello, pero si se puede contar, Beckett te lo contará el viernes en la cena  
\- es verdad! Que sin estar saliendo ya te va a presentar a sus padres. Que hará cuando salgáis?  
\- Beckett y yo no vamos a salir juntos!  
\- eso dicen vuestras bocas pero no vuestros ojos  
-Alexis!


	10. Chapter 10

\- Beckett y yo no vamos a salir juntos!  
\- eso dicen vuestras bocas pero no vuestros ojos  
-Alexis!  
\- que? Es la verdad!  
\- mentira! Yo a ella no le gusto, bueno a quien vamos a engañar, yo le gusto a todo el mundo  
\- ego baja y que vuelva mi padre!- dijo gritando  
\- bueno... Vete a hacer los deberes mientras yo hago algo de comer  
\- esta bien. Por cierto mañana la cena con los padres de Beckett es formal o informal?  
\- no se! Llamala y preguntale  
\- vale!

*llamada de teléfono Alexis-Kate*  
\- hola Kate, soy Alexis  
\- Alexis? Le ha pasado algo a tu padre?  
\- no por?  
\- por que me has llamado tu y no él  
\- aaah no, es para saber si la cena de mañana es formal o informal  
\- es informal, pero conociendo a mis padres, sólo por conocer a tu padre se arreglaran, por que lo quieres saber?  
\- pues por que si es más o menos formal, no tengo nada que ponerme y no quiero ir de compras con mi padre, podrías acompañarme tu?  
\- claro que si!  
\- genial, pues me recoges en hora y media en mi casa?  
\- vale, nos vemos ahora

\- Papá! En hora y media me voy de compras con Kate!  
\- de compras con quien?  
\- con Kate!  
\- porque?  
\- por que en la cena, que no es formal, ella sabe que como su madre es gran fan tuya, se va a arreglar y que entonces hay que ir arreglados y yo hr querido que ella me acompañe al centro comercial para ver que me podría comprar para la cena por que ella sabe que sería elegante para la cena por que conoce a sus padres.  
Entonces, me das dinero?  
\- claro, toma

Pasado el tiempo, llaman a la puerta, Alexis abre y entra Kate y...

\- Hola Kate!

\- Hola Alexis!

\- subo a coger mis cosas y nos vamos vale?

\- vale, espero aquí- le dijo con una sonrisa muy familiar

Después de esto, Alexis sube a su habitación y mientras tanto Kate aprovecha a mirar algunas fotos que había en los muebles especialmente le llamó la atencion una(multimedia), la unica que se decidio a coger en la cual se veian a Castle, Alexis y a una mujer que suponia que era la madre que Castle

\- te gusta?

\- ay! - dijo sobresaltandose- Castle, lo siento -dijo dejando la foto

\- no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo- esta foto...-empezó a decir mientras cogía la foto- la hicimos un par de días antes de que su madre se la llevase, para tener 11 se veia muy mayor, pero seguía siendo muy niña pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa de añoranza

-debiste de pasarlo muy mal verdad?

\- si... Cuando se la llevó deje de escribir y de salir a la calle, sólo bebía y deambulaba por la casa viendo sus fotos hasta que me escribió la primera carta. Fue casi seis meses después de irse...

\- Richard lo siento mucho...

\- no pasa nada, ahora ella esta aquí y cuando pillemos a ese cabron se que no la va a hacer nada a ella

\- eso esta claro... Haré todo para que lo metan en la cárcel el mayor número de años posible

\- Gracias...

\- ¿por qué? Es mi trabajo

\- no sólo por eso, por implicarte tanto, por irte de compras con ella sin pedir nada a cambio

\- no es nada... Parece una chica muy simpática y muy inteligente

En ese momento llega Alexis:

\- Ya estoy! ¿Nos vamos?

\- si! Hasta luego Richard

\- Adiós Kate, Alexis!

\- ¿dime?

-(susurrando) comprarle algo y no la dejes pagar

\- esta bien, todo por mi futura madrastra-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

\- que no hay...

\- Adiós papá!

\- nada entre nosotros... Ya nada...


	11. Chapter 11

narra Kate

era raro encontrarse de compras con una adolescente a la que había conocido hace nada pero a la vez era agradable, para sus 16 años era mucho mas madura que su padre y era madura, no era una adolescente que solo piensa en chicos, salir de fiesta y en ropa. Alexis estaba claro que era una niña muy especial. Al entrar en una tienda, Alexis se pueso a mirar unas camisetas muy chulas y aunque no eran las idoneas para que las llevase puestas a la cena con mis padres, la anime a que se las comprase que iba a estar guapisima con ellas. Mas tarde mientras se probaba un par de cosas me paso creo que lo mas raro y puede que lo mas especial de esa tarde:

me encontraba mirando mas cosas para Alexis cuando se me acerca una dependienta y me dice:

\- necesita ayuda?

\- oh no, gracias de momento estoy bien, solo estoy mirando

\- vale- en ese momento llega Alexis:

\- Toma, ve a probarte esto, te va a quedar genial

\- vale- me dice con una sonrisa enorme, en eso que se acerca otra vez la misma dependienta y nos dice:

\- oh! estaba buscando ropa para su hija? es muy guapa y eso que has elegido le quedara muy bien, pero yo le recomiendo acompañarlo con este colgante-dijo mientras le enseñaba un colgante largo y sencillo.

\- oh! no, ella no es mi hija

\- no? pues se comportan como si lo fuesen, bueno, de todas maneras eso le quedara ideal

\- ya...

me dirijo hacia los probadores para ver como va Alexis

\- Alexis ya estoy aqui!

\- vale! que te parece como me queda? - dice mientras sale

\- oh Alexis te queda genial!

\- enserio?

\- si!

\- Muchas gracias Kate, de verdad. Es agradable poder hacer esto con alguien y no yo sola

\- no lo hacias con tu madre?

\- no, siempre se quedaba en casa o se iba por otro lado con su novio.

\- eso es una pena...

\- pero bueno, ahora estoy con mi padre y se que el no me va a dejar sola

\- se ve que es muy buen padre...

\- aunque un poco infantil?

\- si- dije mientras soltaba una risilla

\- es lo que mas le gusta, en realidad se tomas las cosas en serio pero dice que si no se comportase asi y nadie lo hiciese el mundo seria muy aburrido

despues de eso mi percepcion cambio, no era infantil, sino que quiere pasarlo bien.

Al terminar las compras, lleve de vuelta a Alexis al loft, al llegar, entramos y Alexis subio a dejar las bolsas a su habitacion; en ese momento llego Castle y con su sonrisa burlona me dijo

\- ¿teneis ya todo para la cena con tus padres?

\- yo creo que si...

\- y te has comprado algo?

\- No...

\- Segura?-dijo con una sonrisilla burlona

\- Muy segura Castle y ahora me tengo que ir

En ese momento baja Alexis por las escaleras y me tiende una bolsa

\- Toma, es un regalo para agradecerte el haberme acompañado esta tarde, ha sido muy especial para mí -dice mientras se acerca a darme un abrazo

\- Oh! Alexis no era necesario, lo he hecho encantada

\- Ya lo se, pero... -se queda callada y baja la cabeza

\- Alexis... que te pasa?

\- Es la primera vez que voy con una mujer que no me vuelva loca de compras

\- Gracias? supongo, no vas de compras con tu abuela, creía que con ella te llevabas bien

\- Y me llevo bien, pero a la hora de las compras se entusiasma mucho y yo soy mas tranquila para eso... y cada vez que venia mi madre, antes de mudarme con ella, me sacaba de clase inventándose escusas y me llevaba de compras para comprarme las cosas que a ella le gustaban y que aunque a mi no me gusten, las guardo porque es lo único que tengo de recuerdo de las visitas de mi madre, no una foto, no muestras de cariño sinceras, sino ropa y mas ropa que jamas me pondría. Por eso te doy las gracias, hemos ido de compras, me lo he pasado bien contigo y me has dado tu opinión dentro de las cosas que me podrían gustar y no de lo que solo a ti te gusta, así que... gracias

\- Alexis, eres una chica muy especial, y pasar una tarde de compras por ti lo haría mil veces si es necesario

\- Gracias- dice ahora sonriendo abiertamente

\- Bueno, yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.- Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

Al día siguiente, la mañana fue bastante normal, Castle aunque no lo dijese, estaba muy nervioso por la cena de esa noche; y Alexis estaba entusiasmada, le encantaba estar con Kate, se sentía cómoda con ella y le inspiraba confianza, no solo por ser abogada, que también, sino porque no tenia que fingir ser quien no era delante de ella, y la trataba como una adulta y no como una cría.

Llego la noche y tanto Castle como Alexis ya estaban preparados para la cena con los Beckett. Rick llevaba un traje normal, unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa azul que le resaltaba los ojos y una americana; Alexis por su parte, se iba a poner un conjunto que compró el dia anterior con Kate, era un vestido negro suelto, unas manoletinas y para darle el toque informal lo llevaba con una chupa de cuero negra.

Como una hora y media antes de la hora de la cena, Castle recibió un mensaje con la dirección de la casa de los padres de Beckett, sabiendo que ella ya estaba allí no vio ningún inconveniente para tardar mas en llegar.

Llegaron con media hora de antelación, al llegar les recibió una Johanna muy sonriente con los brazos abiertos. Después del abrazo llego Jim, el padre de Kate, el cual le dio dos besos a Alexis y un apretón de manos a Rick; tras esto dijo algo que a Kate no le hizo ninguna gracia:

\- KATIE! Rick y su hija ya han llegado!

\- Papá, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Katie delante de los demás?

\- y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que es así como yo te llamo y siempre te llamare así

\- Si no hace falta que dejes de llamarme así, solo que con publico no lo hagas. Hola chicos, dijo dándole dos besos y dos besos y un abrazo a Alexis.

Cuando terminaron de saludarse, Rick le regalo a Johanna su ultimo libro firmado, por lo que ella se puso contentísima, aunque después le dijese que no era necesario...

Después de un rato, la cena se termino de hacer y todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

\- Y bueno, como vais con el caso?- pregunta Jim tanto a Rick como a Kate

\- Bueno...- empezó a decir Kate- estamos bastante atascados por que el asunto es mas grave de lo que atañe a Rick

\- Resulta que el novio de mi madre es de una banda peligrosa y no sabemos porque ha atacado a mi padre

\- El novio de tu madre?

\- Si, vive en Los Ángeles

\- Resulta papá que el tatuaje que lleva es de una banda peligrosisima repartida por todo Estados Unidos y parte de Sudamérica

La cena continuó, hablaron de todo, del caso, del instituto de Alexis, de los libros de Rick y alguna que otra anécdota de Kate en sus años de instituto y de su vida amorosa, que a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia que mencionaran.

Al terminar la cena, siguieron la conversación en el salón hasta que decidieron que ya era muy tarde y volvieron a casa

A la mañana siguiente...


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente...

\- Buenos dias papá!

\- Buenos dias calabaza!

\- Sabes? Me encanto la cena de anoche

\- Si?

\- Si, y creo que deberíamos devolvérselo invitándoles a cenar aqui

\- me parece buena idea, pero creo que a lo mejor, deberiamos esperar unos dias antes de invitarles

\- Por que?

\- Para que no piensen que les invitamos por obligacion por que ellos nos han invitado a nosotros.

\- Esta bieen... pero quiero verlos antes de esa cena, es la primera vez que dos adultos me tratan como una adulta y no como una niña que no sabe nada de la vida

\- Eso te gusto, a que si?

\- Que si me gusto? Papa, eso me encanto, en las fiestas de tus libros todos me hablan como si tuviese 5 años y resulta que tengo unos cuantos mas...

\- Bueno cariño, veras que se va pasando, recuerda que ahora tienes 16 pero que la mayoria de ellos la ultima vez que te vieron tenias apenas 11 años, lo padres de Beckett te han conocido con 16 y te tratan como lo que eres una mujercita.

\- tambien es verdad... Bueno, que hables con ellos para quedar antes de invitarles a cenar.

\- esta bien hija... y exactamente a que propones que les invite?

\- mmm... no se... que te parece a ir a hacer de turista

\- En serio Alexis? son importantes abogados, no van a querer hacer de turista, tienen una reputacion que mantener

\- diles que ha sido idea mia, que es un juego que teniamos cuando yo era pequeña y que quiero revivirlo pero que me cayeron tan bien que quiero hacerlo con ellos

\- Esta bien... pero no prometo nada

\- Genial papa! vamos llamala!

\- No la voy a llamar ahora Alexis! la llamare mas tarde para ver si sabe algo del caso y ahi sacare el tema, vale?

\- Vaaale... me voy a estudiar

Durando la mañana Rick se decidio a escribir, hacia tiempo que no escribia tanto, que no tenia tanta inspiracion, pero ahora lo que no podia era parar de escribir. Al final de la mañana, decidio llamar a Kate para saber si le habian dicho algo sobre su caso y tambien para preguntarle el plan que habia tenido Alexis

Kate POV

*Ring-ring*

Madre mia que quiere ahora, si nos vimos anoche!

\- Buenos dias Castle

\- Buenos dias casi tardes Kate

se produce un silencio un tanto incomodo hasta que Kate dice con algo mas de caracter

\- Me llamabas para algo o solo para tener la linea ocupada...

\- Oh si! te llamaba para dos cosas, la primera es si sabes algo mas de mi caso

\- No aun no se nada, los detectives no me han dicho nada aun pero no creo que tarden, y tranquilo, que en cuanto sepa algo te avisare

\- eehh vale, genial -dice poniendose ¿nervioso? ¿Rick Castle estaba nervioso hablando por telefono?

\- y la segunda cosa eraaa...

\- ah si, que esta mañana Alexis antes de irse a clase me ha dicho que quiere que volvamos a quedar con tus padres y queria invitaros a hacer una actividad que haciamos antes de que se fuese, ¿os apeteceria?

\- no se Castle... depende de que sea esa actividad...

\- Oh eso es muy sencillo, se trata de hacer de turista

\- de hacer de que?!

\- de turista, ¿sabes lo que es un turista, verdad?

\- Claro que se qué es un turista, lo que no se qué es es hacer de turista...

\- ah, es muy sencillo, fingimos ser turistas y descubrimos Nueva York haciendo lo mismo que hace un turista, compramos suveniers, hacemos muchas fotos en las que salgamos, vamos a la estatua de la libertad cosas tipicas de los turistas que nosotros como llevamos viviendo aqui toda la vida las dejamos como algo normal y de esta manera las vivimos como algo fascinante. ¿que te parece?

\- me parece... raro Castle, es lo mas raro que he escuchado nunca

\- pero... ¿os apeteceria?

\- no lo se... le preguntare a mis padres a ver que dicen de ir haciendo el payaso paseando por la ciudad en la que son tan respetados...

\- vale! cuando sepas algo me lo dices, el plan seria para el fin de semana, cuando mejor les venga, dura todo el dia... Nueva York es muy grande y no se pueden perder comer perritos calientes en Central Park.

\- vale Castle lo he pillado, todo lo tradicional que la gente normal de aqui no hace, es lo que hariamos, te llamo cuando sepa algo de alguna de las dos cosas. Hasta luego

\- Hasta luego

Madre mia este hombre no esta bien de la cabeza... ¿como se les ocurre hacer estas cosas? buff... si encima ahora tendre que plantearle esto a mis padres... bueno tendre que llamarles

\- Mama?

\- Katie? te ha pasado algo?

\- No... mamá...

\- Entonces que haces llamandome en horario de trabajo...

\- que pasa que no puedo llamar a mi madre ya o que?- dice con tono graciosilla

\- No, cualquiera quiere una llamada de su hija, lo que me extraña es que lo estes haciendo TÚ

\- Bueno... estoy cambiando

\- ya lo veo ya... desde que llevas el caso de Richard Castle estas cambiando

\- Mama no vayas por ahi

\- es la verdad, estas cambiando, pero para mejor.

\- puedo decir ya el por qué te llamo o no lo quieres saber

\- por supuesto que quiero saber que es eso que ha hecho que mi hija me llame en horario de trabajo

\- bueno.. es que me ha llamado Castle para preguntarme por el caso y luego me ha dicho que Alexis quiere invitarnos a pasar un dia del fin de semana haciendo una actividad que por lo visto solian hacer antes de irse a vivir a california

\- Alexis eh...

\- eso me ha dicho, si

\- bueno... y de que trata esa actividad?

\- de hacer de turista

\- Hacer de turista?

\- si, segun me ha explicado, hariamos y visitariamos todos los lugares que para los que somo de Nueva York son lugares normales pero que para los turistas es algo increible, y que comeriamos perritos calientes en Central Park

\- suena interesante...

\- ah y que tendremos que comprar todo lo que los turistas suelen comprarse

\- como que?

\- pues no se... supongo que camisetas que pongan I Love NY o cosas asi, os apetece?

\- Pues...

 **Buenas! pues eso es todo por este capitulo jejej por fin los estoy haciendo mas largos! espero que os haya gustado. Si quereis podeis leer mi otra historia 'Exito? no, es felicidad'. Tambien os comunico que estoy trabajando en varia cosas nuevas todos basados en nuestra pareja favoriata CASKETT!**


	13. Chapter 13

\- pues... me parece algo bastante interesante, pero lo tengo que hablar con tu padre, cuando hable con él te dire una respuesta, pero por mi tienes un si, suena divertido e hija si es la unica manera que tengo de que pases mas tiempo con ese hombre vamos, hago lo que haga falta

\- mamá... no empieces otra vez, es un cliente y su hija quiere pasar mas tiempo con vosotros que tanto su padre como yo entremos en el lote como añadidos no quiere decir nada.

\- pero hija, tienes que reconocer que el hombre es guapo

\- es bastante atractivo si

\- y que te hace reir

\- bueno, a veces me hace reir y otras me rio de él

\- y que te gustan sus libros

\- tambien

\- tambien? Desde cuando? Si la única fan soy yo...

\- bueno... digamos que empecé a leerme sus libros cuando me llego el caso

\- entonces volvamos otra vez... contesta solo si o no, te parece atractivo?

\- sí

-te hacer reir?

\- si

\- te gusta su trabajo?

\- si

\- osea que te gusta

\- si, que? Noo!

\- has dicho que si, te he preguntado y lo primero que te ha venido a la cabeza es si

\- mamá para ya, no me gusta Rick, pero me caen bien, sobretodo su hija. Asi que, vamos a dejar esta conversación y cuando sepas que dice papá me llamas o me mandas un mensaje.

\- pero hija...

\- adiooos mamaaa!

Unas horas despues me encuentro en el despacho trabajando en diferentes casos mientras espero a que me llegue alguna informacion sobre el caso de Castle, cuando escucho como me suenan las tripas, en ese momento levanto la mirada y veo en el reloj que son casi las cuatro de la tarde. Me levanto para ir a comer algo cuando veo que una chica con melena pelirroja se dirige hacia mi.

\- Alexis?

\- Kate, acabo de salir de clase y venia a ver si ya habias comido- dice timidamente bajando la cabeza

\- pues iba ahora mismo a ello

-podria acompañarte? Me gustaria habla contigo...

\- claro! Ven conozco un sitio aqui cerca

Al llegar al restaurante

\- bueno... y tu padre sabe que estas conmigo?

\- mmm... no, cree que estoy en casa de una compañera haciendo un trabajo

\- vale tu padre no lo sabe, asi que no es algo personal... quien es él?

\- él?

\- si, el chico que te gusta

\- como sabes que me gusta un chico?

\- es obvio, quieres hablar de algo, que tu padre ni sabe ni puede saber si le has dicho que estas con una compañera, no es academico asi que es personal y por la edad que tienes, tiene que ser un chico

\- WOW eres buena, deberias ser detective

\- creo que me quedo con abogada, pero bueno, quien es el chico?

\- es un chico de mi clase, se llama David y nos sentamos juntos en geografía, tenemos que hacer un proyecto juntos y no se como comportarme con él, me gusta pero en clase apenas hablamos porque estamos atendiendo y cuando termina se va con sus amigos , pero cuando esta con ellos me mira y me saluda por los pasillos pero no me habla y no se que hacer, tampoco se lo puedo decir a papá porque a saber como se pone si le digo que me gusta un chico, pero al mismo tiempo en su casa no podemos hacer el proyecto y en la mia si, pero no puede venir a casa sin que mi padre lo sepa y si esta papá no voy a averiguar si le gusto no y todo es un lio y no se que hacer, Kate ayudame!

\- vale, lo primero de todo, respira y lo segundo, si quieres te ayudo con tu padre, me dices cuando tiene que ir David a tu casa y yo le llamo para que venga a ayudarme y te daré el maximo tiempo que pueda, incluso si no te importa que se lo diga a mi madre la puedo llamar a ella y que entretenga mejor a tu padre, al fin y al cabo la fan es ella

\- enserio harias eso por mi?

\- si, mientras no pase nada malo por ello si

\- genial! muchisimas gracias! Ahora me voy a casa antes de que mi padre llame a la pollicia para buscarme... Nos veremos este fin de semana?

\- este fin de semana?

\- para hacer de turistas, no te lo ha dicho mi padre? me haria mucha ilusion que vinieseis

\- asi que es verdad que la idea era tuya?

\- Si! me encanto la cena de la otra noche y os va a gustar, vendreis?

\- le he preguntado a mi madre y me ha dicho que le va a preguntar a mi padre y que ya me dira. Cuando sepa algo llamaré a tu padre y se lo dire

\- pero aunque tus padres no quisiesen venir, tu vendrias?

\- mmm... claro, por que no

\- Genial! bueno ahora si que me voy, muchisimas gracias! - dice abalanzándose a darle un abrazo a la abogada 

Pasadas un par de horas, Kate recibe la llamada de su madre:

\- Dime mamá

\- vas a poder tener tu fin de semana con, ¿como le has llamado antes?, a si, Rick. Por cierto, en que momento ha pasado de Richard a Rick?

\- En el momento en el que mis padres le invitan a él y a su hija de 16 años a cenar a casa

\- ya, pues tambien vamos a pasar el fin de semana con ellos asi que a lo mejor vuelve a cambiar de nombre no?

\- no, a Rick es a todo a lo que va a cambiar

\- vaya, pense que en algun momento cambiaria a algo mas personal

\- eso no va a pasar

\- pues yo creo que si, y ya sabes que tengo muy buen ojo para ello

\- si, porque salio tan bien las ultimas tres veces, verdad?

\- tres de prueba y a la cuarta va la vencida

\- pense que era a la tercera va la vencida, pero mamá que lo olvides, que no va a pasar nada porque no me gusta, si me gustase ya me encargaria cuando terminase el caso de hacer algo, pero no lo voy a hacer porque no me gusta. Claro?

\- cristalino... bueno, pues a lo que te llamaba, que tu padre ha dicho que le parece curioso lo que han propuesto Richard y Alexis y le apetece probar asi que qué dia del fin de semana seria?

\- no lo se, Castle me dijo que cuando mejor nos viniese a nosotros... le llamare para decirle que si que vamos y para que me diga el dia y ya te aviso

\- Estas sonriendo a la vez que me estas diciendo esto?

\- No...

\- Si que lo estas, en serio estas sonriendo solo por tener que llamarle?

\- Adios mamá, te aviso cuando sepa algo

\- Espera Katie esto no va a...

Y se corta la comunicacion, Kate esta harta de que su madre este tooodo el rato intentandola emparejarla con chicos.

en ese momento marca el numero de Castle y... 

**Buenaas! hasta aqui el capitulo 14, que** **os** **ha parecido?** **Dejadme** **vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, que una critica siempre viene bien ;)**

 **Estamos a final de Abril y me encantaria escribir mas de seguido pero se acercan los** **examenes** **y tengo que** **currarmelo** **mucho** **asi** **que no se cuando publicaré el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, pero estoy con** **cpitulos** **a medias de otras historias,** **asi** **que a lo mejor** **ois** **de mi antes de lo que** **esperais** **;)**

 **si** **teneis** **alguna duda o** **quereis** **decirme cualquier cosa, siempre respondo en twitter:** _ **palcalde_**_

 **Besos P.**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Richard castle al aparato

\- Hola Castle...

\- Kate... emm hola, ya tienes respuesta de los detectives?

\- De ellos aun no, pero tengo respuesta de mis padres

\- y te han dicho que no verdad? si estaba claro, son importantes abogados, no querrían hacer el ridículo con un escritor y su hija.

\- Castle! para, han dicho que si

\- Como?

\- Que han dicho que si, quieren probar eso de hacer de turista, les parece algo... interesante, podríamos decir. Quieren saber que día del fin de semana seria...

\- Bueno pues supongo que como ellos el lunes trabajaran, mejor el sábado porque suele alargarse a todo el dia así no tendrán problema por llegar tarde ya que al dia siguiente libran

\- Me parece perfecto! bueno, te dejo que voy a llamar a ver si tienen algo nuevo en tu caso

Cuelga e teléfono y se pone a rebuscar en sus papeles todos los datos que tienen sobre el caso de Rick Castle:

Acusado de incendiar un Pub

Las videocamaras confirman que el no fue el causante del fuego sino que volcó una bebida de un golpe

el fuego fue provocado por un extraño que se cubre la cara en todo momento

Las únicas pistas para intentar identificarlo son un tatuaje y un anillo

el extraño fue identificado por la hija del Sr. Castle como la pareja de su madre que vive en Los Ángeles, llamado Josh Davidson

el Sr Davidson gracias al tatuaje que lleva se le pudo identificar como miembro de una banda muy peligrosa

Una vez recogidos todos los datos del caso, llama a los detective:

\- Esposito

\- Em... Hola, soy Katherine Beckett la abogada del Sr. Richard Castle, me podra pasar con los detectives que están llevando la investigación de su caso?

\- Buenas Srta. Beckett, yo soy uno de los detectives que esta llevando el caso de su cliente, que necesita?

\- Me gustaría saber si saben algo mas, porque nos gustaría tener el juicio cuanto antes para demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente

\- Vera... al haber sido identificado el Sr. Davidson como miembro de una banda... queremos tratar este tema con mucho cuidado, puesto que llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo pillar a esta banda. Por lo que lo sentimos mucho pero hasta que no podamos desmontar esta banda, sintiendolo mucho el caso de su cliente quedará momentáneamente parado. Pero no se preocupe porque todas las evidencias dicen que su cliente es inocente así que cuando llegue el momento será casi solo un mero trámite.

\- Osea que hasta que ustedes no solucionen lo de la dichosa banda mi cliente seguirá siendo considerado sospechoso?

\- ante la policía no, pero lamentablemente para poder guardar en secreto la investigación de esta banda, ante la prensa si, seguirá siendo sospechoso.

\- y que se supone que le tengo que decir a mi cliente, que hasta nueva orden será considerado sospechoso de haber incendiado un club que sabemos con seguridad que no fue él? no se podrían sacar las imágenes de las camaras de seguridad que muestran que mi cliente es inocente y decir que la policía esta investigando la identidad del culpable? de esta forma mi cliente estaría en paz y los de la banda no sabrían que están detrás de ellos.

\- tengo que consultar esa propuesta con mi capitan, le devolveré la llamada cuando sepa una decisión. Le parece?

\- Esta bien... llámeme cuando sepa algo.

POV Kate

Tras colgar con el detective decido llamar de nuevo a Castle, por alguna extraña razón, tenía las ganas de oírle, de hablar con el.

\- ¿Pero que estas pensando Kate?

\- no te puede gustar Castle, es un egocéntrico!

\- Hombre pero por otro lado... ha sido muy dulce al regalarle un libro a tu madre, en invitarte a cenar, invitar a tus padres y a ti a una tradicion que tenía solo con su hija...

\- Ya pero no deja de ser tu cliente

\- Pero en algún momento dejará de ser tu cliente

\- y para entonces se te habrán pasado estos pensamiento disparatados, ¿querer escuchar la voz de Castle? Es ridículo

\- Llámale de una vez y dejate de tonterías

\- No le llames es una locura

Tras este diálogo interno Kate decide finalmente llamar a Castle

\- Dime mi querida abogada

\- mmm...

\- Kate?

\- Castle, buenas! eeh

\- Querias algo? han cancelado tus padres? o tus padres vienen pero la que no viene eres tu?

\- eeh no no, nada de eso, vamos los tres. Llamaba para decirte que para la policía eres inocente!

\- genial! espera

\- Que?

\- por qué has puntualizado que para la policía?

\- veras... resulta que no pueden decir que tienen otro sospechoso porque el que provocó el incendio es de una banda muy peligrosa y quieren cogerlos, así que dirán que eres inocente pero que están investigando quien es el sospechoso de las camaras de seguridad.

\- Quiere decir que soy libre?

\- Bueno, a pesar que ya no eres considerado culpable, ni sospechoso, no dejas de ser testigo, de todas formas tendremos que preparar el juicio y tu testificacion

\- Vaya, te veo deseosa de seguir trabajando conmigo- dice con tono burlesco

\- Trabajar contigo? en que momento exactamente he hecho eso? que yo sepa la única que ha aportado algo a este caso ha sido tu hija.

\- me hieres pensando eso Kate, que sepas que estoy deseando verte el sabado para hacerte pagar por lo que me estas diciendo

\- y que me vas a hacer? hacerme visitar la estatua de la libertad? o dar un paseo por Central Park?

\- Vienen tus padres, puedo conseguir alguna historia de tu juventud y usarla en mi libro

\- No te atreverias...

\- pruebame!

'Mas quisiera' pensó Kate

\- por qué eres tan... insufrible!

\- no querrás decir irresistible?

\- NO!

\- venga que reconoce que te mueres por mis huesos

\- ni en tus mejores sueños

\- no, en mis sueños estas...

\- termina esa frase y te arrepentirás toda tu vida

\- vale! Nos vemos este fin de semana. Xaoo!

Y cuelga. ¿Como puede ser tan arrogante? Aunque tambien tienes que reconocer que es irresistible, pero no Kate, tu eres mas fuerte que eso, así que pasaras este fin de semana y no pasara absolutamente nada.

Al llegar el sabado...

 **Buenas! Por fin estoy de vuelta escribiendo! Espero que** **os** **guste este capitulo.** _ **Quiero que me**_ __ _ **digais**_ __ _ **si**_ __ _ **preferis**_ __ _ **capitulos mas frecuentemente pero mas cortos o esperar un tiempo y tener capitulos mas largos.**_ __  
 **Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo**

 **Besos P.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al llegar el sábado...

\- Papa! tranquilízate!

\- Calabaza, no puedo... tengo que causar buena impresión ante los padres de Kate

\- Papá... Son los padres de tu abogada, no de tu novia. O... pretendes que lo sean?

\- Yo? pero que dices? - replica con tono indignado- es mi abogada, no estaría bien...

\- pero ahí no me estas diciendo que no te gustaría... solo que ahora no estaría bien...

\- Alexis, aun eres muy joven para saber nada de relaciones pero

\- Sabes que ya he tenido novio verdad?

\- que tu ya que?

\- papa, tengo 16 claro que he salido con algún chico, me gustaba y yo a él. A mi edad se que no es algo necesario, pero surgió y empezamos a salir. 

En otra parte de la ciudad...

\- Mamá, aun no entiendo por qué me has hecho quedarme hoy aqui, podría perfectamente haber ido directamente desde mi casa hasta la casa de Castle.

\- Pues porque es así vamos los tres directos, por que? acaso es un problema el ir todos juntos?

\- noo...

\- querias verle tu sola antes de llegar nosotros o que?

\- pero que dices mamá? si siempre va a estas Alexis!

\- osea que de no estar Alexis, nosotros te sobrariamos?

\- de no estar Alexis esta excursión no se realizaría porque fue idea de ella.

\- ya... di lo que tu quieras hija, pero yo te conozco...

\- mira... vamos a dejarlo eh!

\- tranquila hija, que si al final tienes algo con ese hombre, ya hablare yo con él

\- Papá no, ni a él que no va a pasar nada, ni a ningún hombre con el que esté. Clarito?

\- Ya veremos...

\- Bueno vámonos que vamos a llegar tarde 

*DING-DONG*

\- Bienvenidos! Hola señores Beckett, hola Kate

\- Hola Richard

\- Por favor, llamadme Rick, dejemos las formalidades

\- Hola Castle

\- Hola Kate

\- papá, eso ya lo has dicho

\- eeeh

\- Da igual, que tal Alexis?

\- bien, deseando el día de hoy, tu que tal el trabajo Kate?

\- Bien, ahora solo estoy con el caso de tu padre, esperando a ver si me llega algún caso nuevo

\- Como va el caso de mi padre?

\- Dentro de lo que se puede esperar va muy bien, para la policía y la prensa tu padre es inocente, pero para el juicio la cosa se va a alargar. Pero bueno, ya esta demostrado que tu padre es inocente que era lo más importante.

\- Me alegro mucho que tu fueses su abogada, a lo mejor habria salido de otra forma de haber sido otra persona. y me alegro porque te he podido conocer

\- Oh Alexis! -dice abrazándola- yo tambien me alegro de haberte conocido

\- Bueno, chicas, siento interrumpir este precioso momento pero tenemos que irnos si queremos hacer todo lo que hay planeado

\- Papaaa!

\- Que es lo que hay planeado?

\- ya lo veras mi querida abogada, ya lo veras...

 **Buenas! Espero que** **os** **guste este capitulo, como veréis es mas corto pero ya tengo este capitulo y el de la semana que viene. El siguiente estoy en ello y va bastante bien.**

 **Ya sabéis, alguna idea que tengáis y que** **queríais** **ver en la historia siempre** **están** **bien recibidas ;)**  
 **Nos vemos la semana que viene y disfrutad!**


	16. Chapter 16

Después del pequeño flirteo, salen todos del loft de Rick, dirigiéndose hacia el sitio mas típico a visitar en Nueva York: La estatua de la Libertad.

Al llegar a la estatua, decidieron subir hasta 'la corona' desde la que se ve una panorámica de la ciudad. Al subir al mirador, todos nos separamos para ver cada uno desde un puto diferente, estábamos todos haciendo fotos cuando Rick ve a Kate sola en el lado contrario al que se encuentran sus padres y Alexis. Resulta que Alexis no se separa de Johanna puesto que la admira por su profesión.

Rick POV

Veo a Kate apartada, mirando el horizonte, pensativa, como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor cuando en realidad aquel mirador estaba lleno de gente. Me acerco a ella y le digo

\- En que estará pensando esa mente tan brillante que tienes

\- hace falta mucho mas que esa simple frase para saber lo que pienso Castle

\- Me empezaré a trabajar mas las frases cuando hablo contigo, que prefieres 'ojala pudiese saber en que estas pensando para así poder hacerlo realidad'? - dije con un tono de burla

\- Eres idiota - dijo mientras se reía y me daba un golpe suave en el hombro

\- Sabes, eso ha dolido mas aquí que aquí- dijo mientras primero se señalaba al corazón y después a donde le había propinado el golpe.

\- Ohh... no seas tan quejica - le contestó mientra le cogía la barbilla y le movía la cabeza

En ese momento, se dejaron de juegos y se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Zafiro con Esmeralda, el océano y la hierba, unidos como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor.

En ese momento y casi sin darse cuenta, sus cabezas se fueron juntando hasta que alguien a su lado gritó, al instante se separaron dándose cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado de besarse sin siquiera saber por qué. Buscaron de donde provenía el grito y en silencio maldecieron conocer que solo había sido un chica a la que se le había derramado la bebida en la camiseta

\- mmm... creo que deberíamos buscar a los demás

\- Si, mi hija debe de estar con tus padres así que si encontramos a uno de ellos, encontraremos a todos

Se pusieron los dos en busca de los demás, sin mirarse, sin hablar de lo sucedido. Castle decidió no comentar nada hasta que ella sacase el tema, ¿el problema? que ella había decidido lo mismo.

Encontraron primero el pelo pelirrojo de Alexis, el cual desde la distancia, los guió hasta el resto del grupo. al llegar comentaron un poco el grito de la chica por una simple camiseta

\- Bueno! como es tradición, que tenemos que hacer hija?

\- Comprar souvenirs!

Bajaron a la tienda de regalos y se compraron todos camisetas de ''I love NY'' y Alexis y Kate, convencida por la joven, compraron coronas con la forma de la corona de la estatua de la libertad, para terminar Rick convenció al matrimonio Beckett de que se comprasen junto a él una replica de la antorcha. Al salir, Johanna vio unos imanes para la nevera de los cuales compró 3, uno para ellos, otro para los Castle y el tercero para el apartamento de su hija.

Salieron de la tienda y se pararon un momento a contemplar lo maravillosa que era la estatua y lo poco que la valoraban los que la tenían allí día tras día.

\- Bueno, os ha gustado esta primera parada?

\- Ha estado genial Rick

\- Bueno, expertos turistas de vuestra propia ciudad, cual es la siguiente parada?

\- Pues... la siguiente parada es una parada algo mas sentimental es... al memorial a las victimas del atentado del 11 de septiembre

\- Wow, esa parada si que no me la esperaba

\- Recuerda Kate, hoy no eres neoyorquina, hoy eres una turista mas que quiere visitar los sitios mas importantes de la ciudad de Nueva York

Dijo mientras la rodeaba los hombros en lo que parecía un abrazo, pero que para el resto por la sonrisa entusiasmada de Rick no era mas que un acto de entusiasmo.

Para Kate, eso era un abrazo, al verse rodeada por esos brazo, de repente sitio una cosa que nunca había sentido antes con un hombre, seguridad en sus brazos, el sentirse como en casa. y de repente, nada. De un momento a otro dejo de sentir los brazos a su alrededor aunque la sensación seguía ahí, haciéndose presente en su cuerpo, en su mente y por extraño que le pareciese en su corazón.

 **Buenas! bueno este capitulo es un pelin mas largo y ya veis que van dando pequeños pasos en su relación ) espero que os este gustando y en el próximo capitulo veremos a ver que pasa en su paseo turístico. Como siempre si tenéis alguna idea, siempre son bien recibidas.**


	17. Chapter 17

Salieron de la estatua de la libertad y se dirigieron hacia el Trade Center, allí, se detuvieron ante el monumento a la victimas donde todos se alinearon abrazándose entre ellos, Alexis en un extremo, seguida por su padre, Kate, Johanna y por ultimo en el otro extremo Jim Beckett. En ese momento nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo estaban ahí, pensando en todo y en nada.

Kate inconscientemente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, el cual dio un pequeño salto al sentirla, pero se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del momento en el cual se estaban diciendo de todo pero a la vez se escondían todo.

Después de la visita al monumento, fueron a Central Park , esta vez usaron el coche de Rick en el cual tenia preparado en el maletero un picnic para los cinco. Al llegar dieron un paseo hasta que decidieron que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima comida y ya tenían hambre.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, entre risas, historias de las locuras de Rick y la infancia y adolescencia de Kate, de lo cual ella no quería que sus padres hablasen mas de la cuenta. Parecían una familia pasando el sábado en el parque como si fuese una tradición o simplemente una celebración.

Mientras Alexis no paraba de preguntar a los Beckett sobre la carrera de derecho, en todo lo que le haría falta hacer en el instituto para conseguir entrar en derecho y en todas las salidas que tendría, Kate y Rick se dedicaban a escuchar la conversación y a robarse miradas, al principio pensando que el otro no se daba cuenta y apartando la mirada cada vez que el otro miraba, y pasado el tiempo, creando su propio juego de esa situación.

Mientras jugaban con sus mirada, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Rick POV

Tío! tienes que dejar de hacer eso, se va a dar cuenta y te va a caer la bronca del siglo

si pero... es que no puedo dejar de mirarla, mira lo guapa que es y es que cuanto mas demuestra lo inteligente que es, mas guapa me parece.

pero no tienes nada que hacer con ella, pasa de ti!

conseguiré que me haga caso, creo...

dilo!

creo... no, no puedo decirlo, es muy pronto!

Es en tu cabeza, ni ella ni nadie te puede oir

CREO QUE LA QUIERO! VALE?

ese es mi chico, ahora solo hace falta que se lo digas

eso si que no puedo hacerlo

¿por que?

Porque huiría de mi

Tiempo al tiempo, llegará

Kate POV

Katie, para, al final se va a dar cuenta

y que pasa si se da cuenta?

que intentará que seas una de sus conquistas y tu no quieres ser una a que no?

NO!

entonces que es lo que quieres con este jueguecito?

No lo se... es que es gracioso, aunque no se lo diga, ni me ria...

Pues ríete

No puedo!

Por qué no?

Porque se daría cuenta

de que se daría cuenta?

de que me está empezando a gustar

POV General

Así se quedaron horas y horas, a mitad de la tarde, fueron a un puesto de perritos calientes que había en el parque y cogieron uno cada uno a su gusto, algunos con todo lo que podían echarle como el de Castle y otros como el de Jim que era solo el perrito con Ketchup. Siguieron paseando y la cercanía entre Kate y Rick cada vez era mas evidente ante los ojos de los demás pero no de los suyos. Era como si fuese algo normal. En ese momento Johanna cogió a Kate del brazo para ir las dos juntas y empezaron a hablar.

\- te gusta

\- el que?

\- no qué, quien

\- vale, quien?

\- Rick

\- No...

\- mentirosa, nunca has sido capaz de mentirme

\- no te estoy mintiendo

\- ya ya... y por eso las miraditas todo el rato durante la comida, que si yo estaba hablando con Alexis pero me he dado cuenta, mira que sois evidentes

\- No se de que estas hablando mamá

\- a no? y por qué habéis ido los dos solos a por los perritos? y por qué ibais ahora mismo tan juntos que os podríais haber dado la mano solo de un balanceo? Serán todas las imaginaciones mías que tu quieras pero los hechos son los hechos y ese chico a ti te gusta y no me lo puedes negar

\- Primero, hemos ido a por los perritos juntos porque para llevar cinco perritos con solo dos manos es bastante complicado y ninguno de vosotros ha querido levantarse, segundo no me he dado cuenta que íbamos tan juntos como tu dices y tercero, me niego a ser una mas de sus conquistas por lo que no, no me gusta

\- Sabes que esos son cosas que no tienen nada que ver, hija, una cosa es que no te guste que no me lo creo y otra muy diferente, que no quieras ser una mas de sus conquistas, eso lo único que quiere decir es que si que has pensado en lo que seria tener algo con ese hombre y que si lo tienes quieres que sea algo duradero o me equivoco?

 **Buenaaaas! bueno después de muuuucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, ya me he asentado con el nuevo curso y ya estoy de nuevo a la carga. Como tengo muchas cosas que hacer me he puesto en mi horario dedicarle media hora al día a escribir, ya sea esta historia o alguna de las otras.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me digáis que os ha parecido. Muchos besooos y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto!**


End file.
